Born To Suffer
by ewan's girl
Summary: Nothing happens by acciedent with the force; Obi Wan Kenobi suffers all his life, even at an early age. Was it because he was being prepared for things to come? Back by popular demand! I want to put this up again for new people to read!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Born To Suffer.  
By: Ewan's girl  
Description: Obi Wan Kenobi suffers throughout his life, even at an early age. Maybe he was made to suffer early, so he would be prepared for things to come. His master must learn to cope with this idea.   
Spoilers: I don't think there are any, if there are, sorry. Maybe some from the JA series.  
Disclaimer: God himself (George Lucas) owns all. I'm only borrowing them. I wish I owned Obi Wan, but I don't.   
Rated R because of some graphic ideas and scenes of physical, mental, and sexual abuse. Not too graphic, but they do get somewhat disturbing.  
  
*On a final note: this is my first fanfic that I'm putting on the site (more to come), but any advice or reviews you can give would be most appreciated. Also, bear with my grammar and spelling (not my strong points).   
  
  
Chapter I:  
  
Qui Gon Jinn slept peacefully in his own bed at the Jedi temple. It had been an exhausting mission for his padawan and himself, and sleep came easy. Little did he know that in the next room 16 year old Obi Wan Kenobi was battling a demon, not one of flesh and blood like the kind he and Qui Gon battle on distant planets, rather a demon in his mind. The nightmare seemed so real, but he didn't understand why. He watched in horror as a boy of about 3 years old get beaten by an older man. The boy seemed so small and helpless, yet he didn't cry; Obi Wan was impressed with the boy's courage. Finally Obi Wan witnessed the man take off his belt and beat the child over the head with it again, and again. While relentlessly shouting "You were a mistake Ben! Damn kid, just another mouth to feed! You're worthless Ben!" Blood began to seep down the child's head, and Obi Wan couldn't stand it anymore 'stop this! You must stop!' He was standing in the middle of the room, begging for the man to leave the child alone, but it wasn't working. He grew more desperate "No! Stop!" He cried out. He discovered that he was awake, but he felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the 'freshner barely making it in time to not throw up all over the floor. Qui Gon heard his padawan's cries and quickly rose out of bed. He found his young prot‚g‚ hovering over the toilet. Beads of sweat soaked his hair, and he was panting.   
"Obi Wan?" Qui Gon asked, sounding like a concerned parent.   
Obi Wan turned to his master, Qui Gon noticed the dark circles forming under his padawan's eyes. "Master? I'm so sorry I woke you."  
Qui Gon knelt down next to Obi Wan; he put his hand on the young man's forehead to check his temperature. "Are you feeling alright padawan?"   
"Yes master, it's...it's nothing really, I."  
"If it were nothing you wouldn't be shouting in your sleep."  
"I'm sorry master, it's silly really."  
Qui Gon looked at his apprentice, he knew something was wrong, silly or not. "Obi Wan, tell me. I know you haven't slept in days. What's wrong?"  
"It shouldn't bother me, I mean I'm 16 years old for force sake." Obi Wan looked almost embarrassed.  
"What is it?"  
"Dreams master."  
Now Qui Gon knew Obi Wan had a gift for having very prophetic dreams, very few Jedi had the kind of accuracy his padawan had. Maybe it is more of a curse than a gift Qui Gon thought to himself. "Tell me your dreams padawan." Qui Gon said, as he led Obi Wan to the couch in the sitting area.   
"I see a boy, a human boy. He's maybe 2 or 3 years old. Then I see a man, a very angry man. Lately the man has been hurting the child. He's done such terrible things master. He told the boy that he was worthless, and...he beat him again and again." Qui Gon noticed Tears forming in Obi Wan's blue eyes. "I don't understand. Why do I see such things? I don't know this boy." Obi Wan put his head in his hands and sobbed. Qui Gon drew him in for an embrace; Obi Wan laid his head on his master's chest. Qui Gon stroked the young man's spikey hair.  
"These are very disturbing images indeed." He said in a soothing tone. "I..I think I can give you a clue about who the boy is." Obi Wan looked at his master, clearly confused. "About 14 years ago my new apprentice Xanatos and I were sent on a mission to a planet called Dantooine. The mission was so simple; I didn't understand why Jedi became involved. As we were preparing to depart, I felt a great disturbance in the force."  
Obi Wan didn't understand what his master was getting at. "Master?"  
Qui Gon continued his story. "I left Xanatos on our ship, and I ventured to where I sensed the disturbance, the force led me to a small house on the outskirts of town. As I walked up to the house, I noticed the terrible living conditions in which this poor family had to endure. I looked inside the window, and saw something that to this day disturbs and angers me greatly. I saw a man beat his child with a belt, over and over. Then to my horror, he picked the child up and threw him against the wall. I know he was planning to kill the boy." Qui Gon shuddered at the memories.  
Obi Wan cringed. "That's awful master."  
"While the child was lying on the floor, dying, I felt him call out with the force. Which surprised me that a child so young could call to me. I burst through the door and stopped the man from hurting the child further. I told him who I was, and that the child was coming with me. The man didn't protest, but a woman who came out from the back room was crying, but I didn't give them a choice in the matter. I cradled the small child in my arms; he was so weak and thin. I could feel him slipping away, so I knew I had to be quick to get him to the healers." Qui Gon turned to his padawan, who was looking at his master in awe.   
"But master, you took the child without permission?"  
"Yes padawan, and while it was wrong, I felt it was more wrong to let the child die."  
Obi Wan remembered his dreams, and the awful feeling he got when he watched the poor child get flung around like a rag doll. "I would've done the same thing master."  
Qui Gon put a reassuring hand on his apprentice's shoulder and smiled. Obi Wan yawned. "You really should try to sleep Obi Wan. Just remember, the boy is safe, believe me."  
Obi Wan yawned again, and stretched, and headed to his room. "Goodnight master, and thank you." With that he disappeared into his room.  
Qui Gon watched his "son" go to bed, 'my how he has grown' he thought to himself. He knew it had been wrong to take Obi Wan "Ben" Kenobi away from his parents without their permission, but he was glad he did, because he couldn't imagine his life without this boy.  



	2. Born To Suffer: Chapter II

Chapter II:  
  
A few days later, and Obi Wan was sleeping peacefully again. He still didn't understand why he had seen those images, but something told him that he didn't want to know. He sat in the middle of the sitting room, trying to meditate as Qui Gon ordered him to do, but he was growing restless. The council had called Qui Gon for a meeting, but that was three hours ago, Obi Wan wondered what could be taking so long. Suddenly his comlink beeped.  
"Padawan Kenobi, the council requests an audience with you immediately." The council's official aid told him.   
"Yes, I'll be right there." He said rising to his feet.   
As he made his way to the council room all he could think of was 'oh gods what has he done now?' When Obi Wan entered the council room he noticed Qui Gon standing with his arms folded in the middle of the room 'he looks mad, oh gods what did I do?' Obi Wan bowed to the council and then noticed a woman with auburn hair standing before the council as well, he knew she wasn't a Jedi. Then the woman ran to Obi Wan, and threw her arms around him.   
"Oh Obi Wan!" She replied with great joy. "let me look at you" she held him at arms length. "Oh you're so beautiful!"   
Obi Wan looked at the woman in great confusion. "I'm sorry?" He asked, looking for help around the woman.  
"Padawan Kenobi, like you to meet Mrs. Nynal Kenobi we would." Yoda said gesturing to the woman who held him captive.   
"Mrs. Kenobi?" Obi Wan looked shocked.  
"Your mother." Qui Gon answered in a flat, angry tone.  
"My....my mother?" He looked at the woman, trying to remember. "Mom?"  
"Yes Obi Wan, it's been a long time." She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him again. "Oh how I've missed you my son."  
"What are you doing here?" He asked still very confused by the whole thing.  
"I've come to take you home." She answered, looking in his eyes.  
Obi Wan moved away. "But I am home, you let me come here, you can't just take me away."  
"That man....that Jedi," she said pointing to Qui Gon "he took you from me when you were only a baby." Tears filled her eyes.  
Obi Wan's own eyes grew wide with shock. "No, it can't be....master?" Qui Gon looked away from his apprentice, seemingly embarrassed.   
The woman ran face to face with Qui Gon. "He stole you from me!"   
Qui Gon looked at the angry woman. "If I hadn't, then he would've been dead by now."  
The woman looked at Obi Wan. "My husband was an evil man, I see that now. But I loved him, and my son. Please, my husband is no longer living, let me have my son." She pleaded to the council.  
The council looked at each other, Obi Wan could tell this battle between his master and this woman...his mother, had been going on for the three hours before this. Obi Wan's head was spinning.  
"Since Obi Wan is not yet of legal age, he must return to the custody of his mother." Mace Windu finally stated, looking very angry with Qui Gon.   
Qui Gon's heart sank. "But my masters, I..."  
Yoda cut him off, "no longer your concern is he Qui Gon."  
This was absurd, of course Obi Wan was his concern. He loved the boy like his own son! How could the force take away such a special spirit away from him?  
Obi Wan ran to Qui Gon. "Master?" He was on the brink of tears.  
"I'm so sorry padawan." Qui Gon answered looking away.  
Obi Wan looked at the council. "Don't I have any say in this? I mean it's my life."  
"In two years when you are of legal age, if you still desire you can come back, we will accept you with open arms padawan Kenobi, a good student you have proven to be." Mace said in a kind, yet commanding tone. "Until that time, you must leave with your mother."  
Obi Wan couldn't believe what was happening. He knew it had something to do with his dreams, three nights ago he would've never thought this possible.  
The council then ordered him to pack up his belongings. After he made his goodbyes to his friends, he walked over to Qui Gon who was looking very solemn. The two men gripped hands, and looked into each other's eyes, neither one able to find the words to say goodbye. As Obi Wan heard his mother call, he slowly let go of his master's hand. Qui Gon's heart broke as their hands let go of each other.  
  
Later that evening Qui Gon returned to his quarters. He looked around the room. He longed to hear the sound of Obi Wan's infernal noise as Qui Gon called it, coming from the radio in his room, but there was nothing, nothing but silence. Qui Gon Looked at the table in front of the couch, there he saw Obi Wan's light saber. Qui Gon picked it up and held it tightly. In all his years of being a Jedi, he's never cried. Now, holding this light saber, his "son's" light saber he began to cry. 'How could this happen?' he didn't understand. The one good thing out of all of this was the knowledge that the man who hurt Obi Wan as a child no longer existed, but deep down Qui Gon still had a very bad feeling about all of this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi looked at his new room, it was nice enough, but something was missing. A presence that always made him feel safe. 'So, the boy in my dreams was me.' Obi Wan thought to himself 'how could he not tell me?' He didn't hate Qui Gon for it, but he still wished he had been honest with him. How could he be angry with Qui Gon? He was the only parent figure Obi Wan has ever known, that is until today. Through their time together, Obi Wan had grown more comfortable around his mother, but he missed the temple, his friends, even the council. But mostly he missed his master. He tried several times to contact him through their bond, but he couldn't get through. 'Why can't I contact him?' This really bothered him. Even though he wasn't at the temple, he still had the force, it was as if something was keeping him away from Qui Gon on purpose. 'But who? Or what?' Then he dismissed the thought 'No, that's silly.' Yet, something was wrong, he had a bad feeling deep down, he couldn't quite place it. He wished he could talk to Qui Gon about it. He decided to try the bond again. /Master?/ He called out, suddenly, faintly he felt Qui Gon's presence.  
/Obi Wan?/ Qui Gon called back.  
/I miss you master/  
/I miss you my apprentice, but you must be brave, and keep up with your studies, we don't want you falling too far behind do we?/ Qui Gon tried to make light of the situation.  
/No, we don't/ Obi Wan complied, trying not to cry.   
Suddenly, Obi Wan felt a chill run down his spine, and he lost Qui Gon's presence. /Master?/ No answer, /master?/ something was defiantly not right.   
As Obi Wan went to his door, he noticed it was locked, 'what the...' suddenly a cloud of gas began to fill the room. Obi Wan tried the window, but it wouldn't budge. As the gas grew closer, Obi Wan held his breath, Jedi can hold their breath for long periods of time, but Obi Wan had not mastered this yet. As he desperately tried to find an escape, he called out to his master, a feeble attempt he knew. /master?/ Dizziness set in as he sniffed the gas. /Master?/ Then he collapsed to the floor, darkness surrounded him, he began to cough /master....help....me./ as he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard laughter, familiar laughter.  
/master?/  



	3. Born To Suffer: Chapter III

Chapter III:  
  
  
It's been a week since Obi Wan left the temple, and Qui Gon was still sulking. This angered master Yoda greatly, 'so stubborn he is' he thought to himself when he found Qui Gon sitting at the bar in the master's dinning hall. The tiny green master pulled himself with great effort onto the stool next to Qui Gon; he shook his head because he knew the Jedi had been drinking quite a bit lately.   
"Still sulking are you?" He asked his colleague.  
"What makes you say that?" Qui Gon asked while he took another drink.  
Yoda noticed a box in front of Qui Gon. "From Obi Wan is it?" He asked motioning to the box.  
Qui Gon opened the box and showed it to Yoda, inside laid Obi Wan's padawan braid. Yoda nodded, he understood Qui Gon's need for a stiff drink.  
"Be back he will be." Yoda said putting his green, clawed hand on Qui Gon's shoulder.  
"But to lose two years of training. To go out into the world and not be fully trained, it's a dangerous time for him master." Qui Gon replied looking at his master.  
"Know this we do, tied are hands were. Nothing could be done."  
"Was I wrong master yoda? Was I wrong to take him? To save his life?" Qui Gon asked more to himself than anyone else.  
"Nothing happens by accident with the force, know this you do."  
"I feel like I've lost my son master. Do you think I care for this boy too much?"  
"Special bond the two of you have, no question of this there is." Yoda said taking a sip of his own drink. "Son to you he is, son to me you are...so grandson to me, I have lost."  
Qui Gon looked at his former master, it was clear Obi Wan's missing presence seemed to affect more people than just Qui Gon.  
"Miss him we do, but go on we must." Yoda continued. Qui Gon looked away from Yoda; his mind was still not at ease. "Something still troubles you hmmm?"  
"What if he's in danger master?"  
"Worried over nothing you are I'm sure." Yoda replied, sipping his tea.  
"But, I felt him very briefly through our bond the first night, since then...nothing."  
"Going through many emotions he is, give it time you must."  
Qui Gon nodded to his master, but he knew that Yoda was just as worried. It was like Obi Wan to shield against Qui Gon, and both masters knew it.  
  
********  
  
  
It had been three of the longest weeks in Qui Gon's life. He missed the company his apprentice gave him. 'Gods, how am I to survive two years of this?' He knew he had to get on with his duties, and not worry so much about the boy, so for the last week Qui Gon found himself going on different diplomatic missions for the senate. He found himself on a mission to a planet in the Outer Rim Territory. He was to try to convince Jabba the Hutt to bring Tatooine to the republic, but with no prevail. As he walked back to his ship, he walked through Mos Eisley spaceport. He noticed all the various beings that littered the streets. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar woman. 'Obi Wan's mother!' Maybe he could convince the woman to let him see his padawan. As he drew closer to the woman he noticed a boy with her, but it wasn't Obi Wan.   
"Mrs. Kenobi?" He called, and the woman turned around. She looked at Qui Gon confused.  
"I haven't heard that name in 12 years. My name is Mrs. Nyal Lars now."  
Qui Gon looked at her, he didn't understand. "I apologize, my name is Qui."  
The woman cut him off. "I know who you are. Why are you bothering me? Here to take my other son too?"   
Qui Gon looked at the boy, who was now positioning himself between the stranger and his mother. He stared at Qui Gon angrily "leave us alone Jedi!" Qui Gon was impressed with the boys courage, must be a family trait.   
"I mean you no harm...um..." He fished for a name, to put with the face.  
"Owen, Owen Lars." The boy said, picking up on the cue.  
'Obi Wan has a brother!'  
"What is it you want then Jedi?" Nyal asked annoyed by Qui Gon's presence.  
"I was wondering if I could see Obi Wan." He asked as politely as he could.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" She grew red with anger. "You stole Ben from us, remember?"  
'Ben? I forgot his parents use to call him Ben.' He thought to himself.   
The woman looked at Qui Gon, she grew concerned. "Is Ben ok?"  
"You mean you don't know?" Now Qui Gon was concerned.  
"Know what? Where is my son?"  
Qui Gon grew very worried. This was not the same woman who was at the temple three weeks ago. "I'm...I'm not sure." He quickly turned on his heel, and left the puzzled woman and her son to ponder the event that just occurred.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Qui Gon found himself before the council, relating the story to them about the meeting with Obi Wan's real mother. He was almost trembling with fear. The council sent search parties to try to locate the missing padawan, they instructed Qui Gon to stay at the temple, and when he protested they told him that it would be better to try their bond in the temple where the force was the strongest. Qui Gon knew better, he wanted to be there when they found Obi Wan 'if they found Obi Wan...No, I will find him'.  
"Using your emotions too much you are." Yoda chided him while walking into his quarters "Help your cause it will not."  
Qui Gon was looking out the window, holding Obi Wan's braid. "How could this happen? Why did it happen?" He asked the tiny Jedi master.  
For once, Yoda was at a loss. "Know the reason I do not."  
"It's been three weeks, three weeks! Anything could happen in that amount of time." Qui Gon looked at his former master. Yoda hung his head and nodded. Qui Gon turned his attention back to the view of his window; he looked at the braid wrapped around his fingers.  
"I'm so afraid master."  
"Me as well padawan, me as well."  



	4. Born To Suffer: Chapter IV

Chapter IV:  
  
Qui Gon sat on his knees; he was trying desperately to contact Obi Wan through their bond, but once again with no luck. He could sense the boy's life form, but he couldn't sense where the boy was, and it was getting weaker everyday. 'Why can't I contact him?' He had never been so worried about the boy. He didn't understand what it was about this boy that made him care so much; he had had apprentices before, why was this one so special? Qui Gon pondered the question for a while, but had no immediate response. He hated not being out there trying to find Obi Wan, but he decided for once to trust the council, (after a talk from master Yoda that is). He knew everything was being done to find Obi Wan, even Chancellor Vallorum had the Senate police running around the galaxy looking, but where to even start? Qui Gon tried so hard not to lose hope, but as the days past by, finding his padawan seemed more and more unlikely. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Mace Windu running into the room. Qui Gon could tell he'd been running a while, because he was out of breath.  
"Mace?" Qui Gon asked, his heart racing.  
"They found him," Mace answered, trying to catch his breath.  
Qui Gon's heart lifted at the sound of those words. "Where was he?" He asked rising to his feet.  
"On a small moon called Waje, In the middle of the republic system." Mace answered.  
"Waje?" Qui Gon asked.  
"You've been there?" Mace asked his friend, still trying to regain his breath.  
"I've been there once, when my ship needed repairs, it was the only place to land. Xanatos and I found nothing on that planet, except some abandon mines." Qui Gon looked at Mace very confused. Then he changed the subject "When can I see him?" He asked pulling on his robe.  
"They will be here within the hour." Mace answered.  
There was a long pause between them, Qui Gon was afraid to ask his next question.  
"How.... how is he? Is he badly hurt?"  
Mace looked solemn, and put a hand on Qui Gon's shoulder. "It doesn't look good Qui. They said he looked like he had been very badly beaten. He seemed to have many external injuries, and probably internal as well...." Mace paused, almost afraid to say the next part. " When they found him, he was unconscious and...and..."  
"And?" Qui Gon looked into his friend's eyes.  
"He was chained to a wall." Mace finally answered.  
Qui Gon could feel the rage rising up inside of him. He vowed to make who ever did this pay. Mace tightened his grip on Qui Gon's shoulder, some of the rage subsided. He was just glad his padawan had been found.  
  
As Qui Gon Jinn waited with master Yoda and Mace Windu at the docking bay, he waited anxiously for the return of his apprentice. The hour seemed to go in slow motion; suddenly the transport entered the hanger. Qui Gon along with some of the temples healers ran to the ship with a stretcher. To Qui Gon's horror he saw two senate policemen carrying the lifeless form of his apprentice. As they laid him on the stretcher Qui Gon took note how much weight his padawan had lost.   
"Obi Wan?" He said in almost a tone of disbelief. He wished this to be a dream, but it wasn't. Then Obi Wan was rushed past him on the stretcher. Qui Gon watched with tears forming in his eyes 'how could I let this happen? Oh gods why did this happen?'  
  
Obi Wan was lying in a bed in the healer's ward, his body was ravaged and he still was out cold. A tube fed him the proper nutrients to keep him alive through his arm. Qui Gon paced outside the room, he couldn't wait to hear some news, and however at the same time he feared the news. Suddenly a healer approached him.   
"How is he?" He asked apprehensively.  
"He's lucky to be alive master Qui Gon. First, it looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks. He has several deep scratches on his back, bruises all over his body. He has a skull fracture, and several broken ribs..." The healer paused, while Qui Gon had to sit down. "It also seems that one of the ribs punctured a small hole in one of his lungs, we repaired it, but there was some internal bleeding."  
"Will he recover?" Qui Gon asked, feeling his heart sink at the though of Obi Wan's suffering.  
"The next 48 hours will be critical." She answered, putting her hand on his shoulder. "We will do everything we can, but it's up to the force now I think."   
Qui Gon looked at the woman. "Can I see him?"  
She hesitated, and then nodded her head.  
  
Qui Gon sat by his helpless padawan's side. He clutched the young man's hand. He knew Obi Wan's life force was waning.   
"I'm so sorry little one." He said as he brought Obi Wan's hand to his cheek.  
Suddenly the sound of someone clearing his or her throat brought Qui Gon back to reality. He turned and found Tahl standing by the door.  
"Qui Gon?" She called into the room.  
"Tahl." He rose to meet her.  
She listened to the machines beeping which indicated Obi Wan's vital signs. "I'm so sorry Qui Gon. I heard what happened."   
Qui Gon looked at his pupil, he broke down and cried. Tahl heard his cries, and found her way to him, and held him close to her.  
"Why must he suffer Tahl? He's such a special spirit. Why?" Qui Gon asked between sobs.  
"I can't even begin to understand Qui Gon, the force must have its reason." She ran her hands through his long hair, not wanting to tell him why she was there in the first place. "The council asked me to send for you. They need to see you, they've found something that concerns Obi Wan."  
Qui Gon looked at her. "What is it?"   



	5. Born To Suffer: Chapter V

*Hey everybody! Ewan's girl here. Just wanted to say thanx for reading my fic. This chapter is a little disturbing, so I warn you. I also introduce a character that will be featured in a lot of my stories, I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter V:  
  
Qui Gon entered the council room. He bowed politely to the 12 esteemed Jedi.   
"Heard about the boy's condition we have, sorry we are." Yoda spoke first.  
"Thank you my master, but I am anxious to return to my padawan, I heard you had some news." Qui Gon asked, moving into the middle of the room.  
The council looked at each other, Qui Gon noticed a few of them seemed disturbed by something. Mace broke the silence. "The Senate police found a holovid in the room with Obi Wan."  
"A holovid?" Qui Gon asked confused.  
"The images on this tape are...disturbing." Mace continued, and the council nodded in agreement.   
"What is it?" Qui Gon asked, but he was afraid to know.  
"It shows everything, and I emphasize everything that happened to Obi Wan on Waje." Mace answered.   
"They taped it?" Qui Gon wanted to be sick.  
The council nodded.   
"I must see it." Qui Gon looked straight into Mace Windu's eyes.  
"Mater Qui Gon, we have viewed some of this tape already, and..."  
"Upset us much it has." Yoda finished his sentence.  
"We are afraid that because of your emotional ties to the boy, you won't be able to handle it." Mace looked at his friend, with compassion in his eyes.  
"My masters, I know when Obi Wan heals from his physical wounds, he'll need help with his mental wounds. To help him, I must know what happened out there." He pleaded with the council.  
"Just remember," Yoda spoke out. "Warned you we did."  
Qui Gon nodded. As they began the holovid he noticed several of the council members get up to leave. Qui Gon then sat in one of the empty seats. Suddenly on the screen there was a vision of his beloved padawan lying unconscious on the floor, blindfolded. Two men then came forward; Qui Gon didn't recognize these men. They grabbed the apprentice by the tunic roughly and shook him violently "Wake up!" one of them shouted. They laughed as they slapped his face. "Wake up you worthless piece of Bantha fodder." Obi Wan began to stir, and the men threw him against the wall with a born crunching thud.   
"Where...where am I?" He asked with a groan.  
The men laughed at him. "In Hell!" Then they hit him square in the face. Obi Wan looked at them, his nose bleeding.  
"Where is my mother?" He asked in a whimper, and they hit him again, and again, laughing all the time.   
"Oh look at the powerful Jedi." They taunted. "Gonna use your mighty powers on us?" One of the men then kneed Obi Wan in the mid section, and he doubled over in pain. Qui Gon's heart lurched in his chest.   
The holovid went dark for a moment, and then came back on. This time Obi Wan was chained to the wall with his back to the camera, his tunic ripped off his body. One of the men walked up behind him, grabbed his ponytail and pulled his head back. Qui Gon noticed he was no longer blind folded, but his eyes were nearly swelled shut.  
"You ready for today's fun?" The man asked Obi Wan, Spit running down his chin. Then the man disappeared and suddenly a crack of a whip was heard. The whip connected with Obi Wan's flesh, blood seeped down his back. Qui Gon flinched with every snap of the whip across the back of his precious padawan. Obi Wan tried to hold in his cries, but as the whip struck his back harder, he cried out in pain. "What do you want from me?" He asked with great effort.  
Laughter roared through the room. "To hear you scream little one, to hear you scream."  
The whip struck Obi Wan again, and then the tape went black.   
Mace stopped the tape, he and Yoda exchanged looks, and turned their attention to Qui Gon, who was looking pale.  
"There's no logic to this. They didn't ask him anything. They only beat him." Qui Gon told them, his words choked with pain. "Is there anything else on this tape?" He asked, turning to Mace and Yoda, they nodded. "I want to see it."  
"I'm not sure you do Qui." Mace said looking at Yoda.  
"It gets worse?" Qui Gon asked in disbelief. Yoda and Mace nodded. "Please, I have to know what he went through."  
"Qui Gon, there's no need to put yourself through this."  
"There is every need Mace. Obi Wan went through this, the difference is that we are only watching this, he actually lived through it!" Qui Gon pleaded with his friend.  
With hesitation Mace started the holovid again. The rest of the council excused themselves leaving Qui Gon, Mace, and Yoda to watch this horrible film. Qui Gon saw the men take Obi Wan down from the wall. Obi Wan fell limp into their arms, and began to cough violently.   
"Don't want you to die yet little one, you need a drink." One of the men said as they led Obi Wan to a tub of dirty water. They then dunked his head in it. The men laughed as Obi Wan struggled under them. "Drink up!" They taunted. As the men continued to laugh, they brought the soaked, gasping for air apprentice back up. One of the men cupped Obi Wan's face.   
"You really are the prettiest Jedi I've ever seen little one." He said, licking his lips. "Isn't he Raf?" The first man then turned to his partner.  
"Oh yes, Khil, the prettiest I've ever seen." Raf said, running his hand down Obi Wan's chest. Obi Wan's muscles tensed under the grotesque touch.  
The two men then chained Obi Wan to the wall with his back facing them, then they stripped him of what little clothes he still had on, and they began to touch Qui Gon's apprentice in inappropriate places.   
"No." Qui Gon said under his breath. He watched in horror as these men, these disgusting, unfeeling, evil men push themselves onto Obi Wan.  
As the men continued, the brave 16-year-old Jedi padawan began to cry.  
"Please stop, I beg you!" He pleaded with them.  
"Yes little one scream, scream some more, it pleases me." Khil said, taking his turn with their prize. Obi Wan sobbed under their touch. Softly between sobs he called out.  
"Master...please." He cried.  
Qui Gon could feel his own tears streaming down his face. "Obi Wan."  
"Master...why?" Obi Wan said in a weaker tone.  
Qui Gon closed his eyes tightly, they burned from the tears. "Please, no more. I cannot bear it." He pleaded to his masters. Mace quickly turned off the holovid. As the lights returned, it was noted that all three of these powerful Jedi masters had tear streaks down their cheeks.  
"What kind of a monster would do such a thing?" Mace asked, whipping away a stray tear.  
Qui Gon sat in silence; he was still in a state of shock. 'My Obi Wan, gods I'm so sorry.'  
Mace put a reassuring hand on Qui Gon's shoulder. "He'll need you when he wakes up..."  
"Much healing has he to do I think." Yoda said, finishing Mace's sentence.   
All Qui Gon could do was nod his head; he still couldn't believe what he just witnessed.  
As Mac and Yoda helped their friend to his feet, a young girl ran into the room, her purple hair flailing wildly about.  
"Master!" She said, trying to catch her breath.  
"Young She-ar-ah?" Mace commented in surprise at seeing the 11 year old in the council room. "You know better than to interrupt..."  
She-ar-ah cut him off, "I'm sorry my master," she was on the verge of tears. "But I saw a woman, and she had Obi Wan over her shoulder, and she jumped out the window of the healer's ward and..." The girl said, talking extremely fast.  
Suddenly, Qui Gon came out of his trance; he grabbed the girl by her shoulders. "What?"  
She-ar-ah struggled under the weight of his arms, then she noticed the horror in his eyes, and she felt really bad. "Obi Wan, he's...he's gone!" She then leaned into Qui Gon's chest and cried.   
Yoda and Mace exchanged fearful looks.   
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Born To Suffer: Chapter VI

Hi, Ewan's girl here again. Glad you are enjoying this fic. If you would ever like to write me and give me some ideas or comments, my email is reeses00@hotmail.com thanks!  
  
*Chapter VI  
  
Qui Gon, Mace Windu, and Yoda ran down the quiet halls of the temple, towards the healer's ward. When they got there, to their horror they found Tahl and three healers on the ground. Mace stooped next to the fallen Jedi and checked their pulses while Qui Gon ran to the bed that his padawan had been occupying. He prayed that little She-ar-ah had been wrong, but the bed was empty, the tube that was feeding Obi Wan yanked out of his arm and lying on the bed, a trail of blood led to the window. Qui Gon used all of his training to suppress his anger. He crawled out the window to the small balcony, and desperately searched the horizon for his apprentice. Wind whipped his long hair around as he called out to the sky "Obi Wan!" As he continued to call to the world around him, Mace Windu forced him back inside. Yoda, who finally caught up to the humans, checked the healers and Tahl. Qui Gon was trembling as he came back inside, he then saw Tahl and he rushed to her.  
"Tahl! Oh gods Tahl." He cried as he knelt next to her.   
Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned. "I'm sorry Qui...I...couldn't stop...them..." Then she pasted out again. Qui Gon held her as Mace called for more healers.   
Qui Gon looked at Yoda, his eyes searching for an answer.  
"No answer for this do I have padawan, upset me much it has."  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, still in the healer's ward, the council as well as the senate police questioned the witnesses of the kidnapping. Qui Gon was staring out the window that his apprentice disappeared through. He was desperately trying to find Obi Wan through their bond. He was at a loss; he didn't know why these people wanted Obi Wan this badly. Hadn't they hurt him enough? Mace walked up to his friend, and handed him a cup of tea.   
"This will help calm you my friend." He said, trying to help anyway he could.  
Qui Gon accepted it with a very quiet "thank you"; he sipped the tea and returned his attention back to the window. "How's Tahl?" He asked.  
"The healers say she and the others have some bruises and a slight concussion, nothing too serious." Mace answered, taking a sip of his own tea.  
"Well, at least there's some good news." Qui Gon stated, still looking out the window. "Do we have any leads?"  
Mace gave out a long sigh. "Not really, She-ar-ah seems to be the only one who actually saw the woman, and the child is a little hysterical at the moment." Mace paused. "She seems to really care about your apprentice."  
Qui Gon attempted to smile. "I asked Obi Wan about it once, he said that they met when he was 10, and she was 5. He had skinned his knee, and was at the healer's ward to get it bandaged. She-ar-ah was there as well. She told him that she was a healer, and could make his knee better."  
"And did she?" Mace asked, glad to see his friend telling a happy memory.  
"She apparently kissed his knee, and told him that he was better. They've looked out for each other ever since."  
Mace smiled, "What a pleasant memory." He looked at Qui Gon, whose smile was gone, Mace's own smile faded. "We'll find him Qui."  
Qui Gon looked at his friend. "How did this happen Mace? How could this woman get Obi Wan, twice?"  
"I don't know Qui, I really wish I did." Mace put a hand on Qui Gon's shoulder.  
"Why Obi Wan? There are thousands of other Jedi, Why Obi Wan?"  
Mace was quiet; he knew that any answer he gave would be the wrong one in Qui Gon's eyes, better to just let his friend vent. Finally he spoke. "Qui now is not the time for this. We need to focus on figuring out who took the boy and where." He looked at Qui Gon in the eyes. "The healers said that if we don't find Obi Wan soon..." He paused. "That he probably won't survive."  
Qui Gon shut his eyes. 'When would this nightmare end?'  
"Think Qui, who could be behind all of this? Did you recognize those men on the holovid?" Mace asked his friend.  
Qui Gon shook his head. "No."  
Mace continued. "What seems weird to me, is the fact that this woman penetrated our security twice." He rubbed his chin in contemplation. "I mean the first time she looked exactly like the boy's mother, an easy yet careless mistake on our part."  
"She almost seems to be able to change shape." Qui Gon added.  
Mace nodded. "She also had to know the story of how you brought Obi Wan here without permission. Did you tell anyone about this?"  
"No, no one knew."  
"Well, whoever this woman is, she's a real professional." Mace put his cup down on the windowsill. "I'll go see if She-ar-ah has given a description yet. Maybe it will help us think." With that he turned on his heels and left Qui Gon to ponder the matter. Who was this mysterious woman? Suddenly his thoughts returned to the awful holovid, more specifically, the whip. His eyes widened with realization, "of course." He ran to catch up to Mace Windu; he grabbed his arm so hard that he almost knocked him over. "You're right, she is a professional. A professional bounty hunter."  
"What?" He looked at Qui Gon stunned.  



	7. Born To Suffer: Chapter VII

Chapter VII:  
  
Mace Windu, Yoda, She-ar-ah, and several Senate police officers watched as Qui Gon typed something on the police computer. He accessed files of known bounty hunters throughout the galaxy. When he finally came across what he was looking for, he projected the image to a larger screen in front of the group. The image showed a menacing looking woman with no hair.   
"Ona Nobis..." Mace read out loud.   
"That's her." Qui Gon said, sounding very sure of himself. "She vowed revenge on Obi Wan a few years back."  
"Why?" She-ar-ah asked, looking at the image.  
"Another story for another day little one." Mace answered for Qui Gon.   
"Master Jedi," the captain of the police stepped forward. "Ona Nobis has been dead for three years."  
She-ar-ah continued to look at the image; she focused on the woman's smile. "That's her," she said so quietly that almost nobody heard her. "She took Obi Wan."  
"Are you certain She-ar-ah?" Qui Gon asked, moving towards her.  
"Master Jedi, I'm telling you Ona Nobis is dead." The captain insisted.  
"Was her body ever found?" Mace asked the captain.  
"No."   
"Then how certain are you dead is she?" Yoda asked the captain, almost staring him down.  
Qui Gon knelt in front of She-ar-ah, focusing all her attention on him. "Are you certain this is the woman?" He asked in a very soft tone.  
"Yes master, very certain. She has hair now, but I could never forget that smile, as much as I want to." She was almost in tears. "Please find him master."   
Qui Gon gave her a hug. "I promise little one."  
"You're trusting the testimony of an 11 year old girl?!" The captain said in almost a shout.   
"No, we're trusting the testimony of a Jedi." Mace answered, defending She-ar-ah.  
Qui Gon rose to his feet, still holding She-ar-ah's hand. "We thank you for all you've done captain, but please we don't have time for this squabbling."  
"You're right, the boy's life is what's important." The captain said, backing down from a fight.  
"I have a question." Another officer piped up. "I know Ona Nobis' work, and this is not her style. She would've killed the boy by now."  
"She's having fun with him first." A second officer stated.  
"No, he's right." Qui Gon said, pointing to the first officer. "This is not her style. What we saw on that holovid..." Qui Gon looked down at She-ar-ah. He motioned for someone to take her out of the room. A female officer moved forward.   
"Come little one, let's get some tea, and you can tell me more about this friend of yours, he sounds handsome." She took She-ar-ah by the hand.  
"He's ok." She-ar-ah answered, reluctantly she left the room.  
With She-ar-ah gone Qui Gon continued. "That rape was not her style, plus who are these other men? She usually works alone."  
"Maybe someone hired her to kidnap the boy." The captain answered.   
Everyone nodded in agreement. It was the only logical thing.  
"But who would want to hurt Obi Wan this badly? Who?" Qui Gon said, more to himself than anyone else.  
One thing was certain, they had to find Obi Wan, and soon.   
  
**  
  
Obi Wan Kenobi was once again lying on a cold, hard floor. He was still unconscious. Above him Raf and khil stood. At a table in the room Ona Nobis sat, twirling her whip around her hand. Someone else was in the room, he was dressed in a black cloak, and his face was hidden.  
"So, I brought him back. When can I kill him?" Ona Nobis asked the dark figure.  
"Maybe never, depends how much longer I need him. Remember, I paid you quite a bit of money for him. He's mine." The dark figure answered her.   
Ona Nobis grunted to herself, and left the room. The dark figure turned to the two men standing over Obi Wan.   
"Set up the holovid recorder. We have one more video to make." With that the two grotesque men obeyed. Laughter filled the room as they prepared.  
  
**  
  
Back at the temple, Qui Gon paced around his quarters like a caged animal. He was past the point of fear and sorrow. Now he was filled with rage. He felt he was so close to the dark side that he could taste it. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." He remembered Yoda's words. He knew he needed to find a way to calm down. He closed his eyes and found himself thinking back to when he brought Obi Wan to the temple. After the healers stabilized him, Qui Gon went to see him. This was his first real encounter with Obi Wan Kenobi. He sat near the small bed, and looked at the child. Seeing the stitches on his forehead, and the bruises over his body made Qui Gon's heart feel heavy. The strong hand of the Jedi master smoothed the young boy's hair; the toddler's eyes fluttered open with the gentle touch. Qui Gon marveled at the beauty of those bright, blue, round eyes. They seemed to burn into one's soul. As the child stared at Qui Gon he gave him the first of many infectious Obi Wan smiles. Qui Gon smiled back at the child.  
A door chime brought Qui Gon back to reality, as much as he protested. He opened the door, and found Mace Windu and Yoda looking back at him with solemn looks on their faces.  
"Oh gods, what happened?" Qui Gon asked, afraid of the answer.  
"We received another holovid." Mace answered Qui Gon, whose heart sank at that answer. "It's addressed to you."  



	8. Born To Suffer: Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII  
  
As the holovid came to life, Qui Gon once again saw his beloved padawan sprawled across the floor. He noticed Obi Wan's breathing had become very labored. Suddenly a figure wearing a black cloak emerged on screen, his face was hidden. With his foot, the figure turned Obi Wan on his back.   
"Pathetic, just pathetic." The figure said almost to himself. "But then again, that's to be expected I guess, considering how pathetic the whole Jedi order is." The figure laughed to himself. "It amazes me how the powerful Jedi never change their security codes, even though there are people like me running around the galaxy. I mean anyone can get into the temple now a days."   
The three Jedi exchanged quick looks.   
"Of course I can't blame the whole order for this one's worthlessness. I mean, look who's been training him." The figure bent down next to Obi Wan. "its amazing Qui Gon, how much this stupid boy admires you, and you, you think of this boy as a son don't you? Isn't that sweet?"  
The figure rose to his feet again. He pulled back his hood and revealed his face. "Hello Qui Gon, miss me?"   
"Xanatos!" Qui Gon seemed to scream at the holovid. "I should've known."  
"You're right, you should've known." Xanatos taunted, as if he knew exactly what Qui Gon was saying. "You see Qui Gon after our last battle, I decided that it was time to plan for my revenge. You see, I was extremely upset at you; I wanted you to suffer greatly. I wanted to hurt you more than to just merely kill you. So I knew I had to hurt the one thing you care about most in this whole galaxy...your stupid boy." He said as he motioned towards Obi Wan, his eyes beaming. "Did you enjoy our last film Qui Gon? You might want to hold onto it, it is probably the last time you will hear your padawan speak. Ironic isn't it? How you couldn't save me, and now you can't save Obi Wan either. Master Yoda if you're listening, I think you should reconsider letting Qui Gon have another padawan, he just seems to lose them." A devilish smile formed on Xanatos' lips. He snapped his fingers, and the two men from the other video grabbed Obi Wan, and brought him towards Xanatos. "Now, what to do about this?" He looked at Obi Wan. "What will it be Qui Gon? Should I kill him right here in front of you?" He pulled out his light saber and brought it very close to Obi Wan's throat. Qui Gon's own throat was tight. Xanatos smiled and deactivated his saber. "No, not painful enough." He looked at his associates. "Perhaps I should give Obi Wan to my men here, as I'm sure you saw how much they've taken a shine to the boy." Raf cupped Obi Wan's face, and licked it, Qui Gon clenched his fists. Xanatos shoved Raf away. "But there is no fun in it for me." Raf picked himself up and returned to his place next to Obi Wan. Xanatos placed himself in front of the recorder and stopped. "Maybe I should turn him. What do you say to that Qui Gon? Some day we would fight a terrible duel with you me and my new apprentice, you know the ultimate fight of Good Vs. Evil." He laughed at the idea. "Oh but I'm not even sure if I could turn the boy, he's like a damn galaxy eagle scout, too much work, plus there really isn't much left to turn. So what to do...what to do?" Xanatos paced, then stopped and smiled. "I know, we'll play a game." Then in one swift move Xanatos pulled out a dagger and thrust it into Obi Wan's side. Qui Gon rose to his feet, as if he could do something to stop it. Xanatos pulled the blade out, and a small stream of blood dripped down Obi Wan's side; soaking his tunic. "I'd say you have about 2 hours to save what's left of this boy. But my suggestion Qui, can I call you Qui? There's really not much left to save, I'd just start over." Xanatos smile grew bigger. "Don't you love it Qui Gon? This boy is suffering because of you, there is no other reason for his suffering, except because of you." Xanatos' laughter roared through the room. "It's just so perfect." He stopped laughing. The recorder panned to a wall crono, which read 1700. "I should expect you around 1900 then?" Xanatos asked. "Can't wait, hey Obi Wan, our master is coming to see us." With one last smile from Xanatos, the tape went dark.  
Qui Gon looked at Mace and Yoda.  
"What time is it?" He asked frantically.  
"17:43" Mace answered, looking at the wall crono.  
"We have a little more than an hour to save Obi Wan's life." Qui Gon answered, rising to his feet.   
Mace stood in front of Qui Gon. "Qui, you have to calm down. Being this mad won't help Obi Wan." Mace had a very concerned look on his face. "Xanatos wants you to face him in anger, don't you see that?"  
"Of course I do Mace, I'm not stupid. But I can't let this continue, if I don't stop Xanatos now, then Obi Wan will never be safe."  
"Maybe not safe on purpose Qui Gon, Maybe born to suffer was he." Yoda added, still sitting on the couch.  
Qui Gon was enraged by this comment. "What? Why?"  
"Hard to say, stronger it will make him I think."  
Qui Gon was growing impatient. "If you're not going to help me find Obi Wan, then I'm going myself. I don't have the time to sit here and debate this issue."  
"I'm coming with you my friend, I don't want you handling this alone, plus I want to make sure this never happens again." Mace put a hand on Qui Gon's shoulder.  
"Then let's go." And the two men turned out the door, leaving Yoda alone on the couch. Yoda closed his eyes and called out into the force matrix.   
/Hold on you must Obi Wan, need you later we do/.  



	9. Born To Suffer: Chapter IX

Chapter IX:  
  
Xanatos sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor; he was preparing himself for his greatest moment. He would kill Qui Gon, and enjoy every minute of it. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by another presence in the room. Khil stood at the door.  
"What?" Xanatos asked, not opening his eyes.  
"Yeah um boss, the Jedi is waking up." Khil answered, feeling very uncomfortable in the presence of Xanatos.  
"What?" Xanatos' eyes sprang to life. "You're kidding?"  
"No sir, the kid is awake."  
  
Xanatos made his way to Obi Wan, who was lying on his side. Obi Wan looked very pale, and was breathing very heavy, a pool of blood was forming under him. Xanatos' jaw dropped when he saw that Obi Wan was indeed awake. He laughed at the sight. "My gods," he stood over Obi Wan. "You must be in so much pain."  
Obi Wan opened his mouth to try and speak, only to find that he can't. He felt the taste of blood in his mouth.  
"If I were you, I'd try not to speak." Xanatos knelt next to the boy. "It would only waste too much precious energy." He continued. He looked at the battered padawan and smiled. "I must admit, you impress me Obi Wan. The fact that you are still alive, and that bond you share with our master...I had a hell of a time blocking it." He moved some blood-drenched hair off of Obi Wan's forehead. "It's too bad that you're gonna die Obi Wan, you would've made one hell of a Jedi."  
Obi Wan closed his eyes, the pain he was experiencing was unbearable. He thought he had been back at the temple. 'It must've been a dream, cause I'm still here in this nightmare.'  
"It's funny isn't it?" Xanatos continued. "How our master couldn't save either one of us. I mean here you are suffering, and he's no where in sight." He laughed again. "You wanna know the best part?" He asked in a whisper. "The only reason you are here is because I wanted to hurt Qui Gon. None of this has anything to do with you at all. You're suffering for nothing." Xanatos rose to his feet, laughing. "I'll let you know when Qui Gon gets here. If you're still alive and awake, I'll let you watch him die. Does that sound fair Obi Wan?"  
Obi Wan felt his throat tighten. Xanatos left the room, laughing. Obi Wan wished he could do something, but it took all of his strength just to stay awake. He knew he had to slow his bleeding, so maybe if his master was coming he could buy him more time. So he called upon the force for help. He went deep inside himself to try and heal, at least somewhat heal.  
  
**  
  
It came to him like a flash flood; 'Obi Wan!' Qui Gon could once again sense him through their bond. The boy was weak, but awake. 'Oh gods, he's awake through all of this?' Qui Gon was glad to sense his padawan again, but then he felt the white-hot pain. He knew what he felt was only a portion of what Obi Wan was feeling, but it was enough to make Qui Gon double over in pain.   
Mace Windu piloted the small ship, and Qui Gon sat in the navigator's seat. Mace saw his friend double over in pain, and grew concerned. "Qui? You ok?" He asked, looking at his friend.   
"Obi Wan is awake." Qui Gon stated, turning away the pain as much as he could.  
"He's awake? How?" Mace couldn't believe it.  
"I don't know, all I do know is that he's awake and the shields are down because I can sense him." Qui Gon closed his eyes, and tried to contact him. /Obi Wan?/  
Very faintly /master?/  
Qui Gon almost cried at the sweet sound of Obi Wan's voice through the bond. /We're coming padawan, hold on we're coming/.  
/no, stay away/. Obi Wan protested.  
/No I won't stay away/. Qui Gon couldn't believe Obi Wan wanted him to let him die.   
Obi Wan was finding it harder to send messages through the bond, he was so tired /no...trap...too late...master/   
Qui Gon tried to push back the tears. /I won't leave you to die/. Qui Gon could sense Obi Wan trying to calm his body, /padawan, please hold on/.  
/I'm so tired master/.  
/I know son, I know/. He tried to send some of his life force to Obi Wan.  
/Just want to sleep/ Obi Wan was getting fainter.  
/No! You stay with me, tell me where you are/.   
/It hurts master...it hurts/ Obi Wan sounded like a small child again.  
Qui Gon couldn't stop the tears. /I know padawan, I know, I'm coming/.  
/I'm sorry master...I...wasn't strong enough.../.  
/No Obi Wan, you are so strong, and so brave. You always have been/.  
/I love you master/. Obi Wan was fading fast.  
/I love you my son...Obi Wan?/ There was no answer. /Obi Wan? / Suddenly the familiar voice came back.   
/I'm here master/. His voice still very weak.  
/Stay with me Obi Wan, do you hear me. You're not going to die here. You're going to grow old, you're going to go on and be a great Jedi/. Qui Gon pleaded with Obi Wan and the force.  
  
Qui Gon looked at Mace Windu, who was still looking at Qui Gon very concerned. Qui Gon pointed to a warehouse. "He's down there." Mace pulled the ship down to the hanger.  
/Hold on son, we're coming/. Qui Gon called to his apprentice.  
/hurry master, I can't hold on much longer/.  



	10. Born To Suffer: Chapter X

Chapter X:  
  
As Mace Windu landed the ship he noticed his companion fighting to stay calm. Qui Gon was fidgeting and acting very impatient. When the ship was finally on the ground Qui Gon jumped out of his seat, and headed down the ramp, Mace grabbed him.  
"What are you planning to do? Barge in there like a heard of Banthas?" He asked his friend.  
"I'm not sure what I'll do exactly, I'm making this up as I go along."  
"Let's just get the boy, and leave. I've already contacted the Senate police on our whereabouts." Mace pleaded with his friend. "The police will handle Xanatos, you stay as far away from him as possible do you hear me?"  
"Mace, please we don't have time..." Suddenly his words were cut short by blaster fire. The two Jedi ducked behind some barrels to escape the fire coming from Khil and Raf. Qui Gon looked at Mace to make sure he was unharmed; he couldn't let these creatures hurt someone else he cared about. The two Jedi ignited their light sabers and blocked the on slot of incoming fire. Raf and Khil were experienced gun fighters, and this was painfully obvious.   
"We don't have time for this." Qui Gon stated in almost a growl. "Can you hold them, while I find Obi Wan?" He asked Mace as he deflected another bolt.  
"Yes." Mace answered, deflecting his own bolt. "But you're not going to do anything foolish are you?"  
"Mace, it's me you're talking too."   
"Exactly my point." Mace became very serious. "Find him, but don't fight Xanatos. That's an order from the council." With that Mace windu flipped into the center of the room, causing Raf and Khil to draw their attention on him. Qui Gon slipped away. 'This is too easy' Mace thought to himself. Then the realization kicked in. 'They are letting Qui Gon get away, it's a trap!'  
  
**  
  
Qui Gon opened door after door in the empty warehouse. He desperately searched for his padawan. Obi Wan was still awake, but darkness was fighting it. Qui Gon knew he had to hurry. Qui Gon found himself down a hall, and facing some double doors. When he touched the outside of the door, he knew Obi Wan was inside. Pushing open the door, Qui Gon saw his apprentice on a metal table, blood dripping down the side and onto the floor. Qui Gon rushed to his side, and notice how awful his padawan looked. The once full of life, handsome, energetic face now was ghostly white, his cheekbones were very noticeable, and his lips were blue. Obi Wan's breathing was very labored, and he was shivering. Qui Gon took off his robe, and wrapped it around the teenager. It was clear that Obi Wan was using all of his strength just to keep himself conscious. Obi Wan, feeling very numb didn't even notice the added weight of the heavy robe. He didn't even realize Qui Gon's presence until Qui Gon spoke. "Obi Wan?" Very tired, blood shot, blue eyes turned to him. Obi Wan opened his mouth to talk, but only blood came out. Qui Gon quickly whipped it away.  
/I'm dying master/. Obi Wan said faintly through their bond.  
/No/. Qui Gon protested with the boy, and the force.   
/Thank you...for letting me...be your...padawan/. His breathing became very shallow.  
/No!/ Qui Gon gripped the boy's hand; it was very cold. /I won't let you die!/ Qui Gon then focused through the force, he decided to try to heal Obi Wan as best as he could, he would give the boy some of his life force. It wasn't much, but Obi Wan came back for now. Qui Gon knew he had to get the boy back to the temple. Carefully, he scooped up the fragile form. 'My gods, he's so light' Qui Gon thought, as he drew Obi Wan close to him. As Qui Gon turned to exit, he saw a dark figure leaning on the doorway, smiling.   
"Awwww, isn't this the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" Xanatos stepped into the light. "Would you have done the same for me Qui Gon?"   
"Is that what this is all about? You're jealous?" Qui Gon asked, holding Obi Wan very tightly.  
"Jealous? Of that?" Xanatos asked, pointing to Obi Wan. "Please, like I said this has nothing to do with the boy." Xanatos then began to pick his teeth with his nail. "So, you ready Qui Gon?"  
"No Xanatos, I will not fight you."  
Xanatos laughed. "Really? So, you have no hard feelings about what I did to your boy here huh?" A big smile crossed his lips. "You don't care that we beat him, or that we starved him, or that we chained him to a wall?"  
"Enough Xanatos." Qui Gon tried to suppress his anger.  
"Or that my men fucked him? How was that, watching that? Didn't you love the part when he screamed for you to save him?" Xanatos walked closer to Qui Gon. "How did you feel Qui Gon, when you watched my men ravage him again, and again? What makes you so sure that we didn't do more to him when the camera was off? How did it feel to know that this was all your fault?" Xanatos licked his lips. "Of course, Obi Wan probably had it coming."   
In one swift move, Qui Gon backhanded Xanatos square in the chin, he went crashing to the floor. "If you ever, EVER come near Obi Wan again, I will kill you." Qui Gon said, his voice echoing through the room. Xanatos laughed.  
"What are you waiting for Qui Gon? Kill me now, I deserve it." His smile widened with pleasure. "You're not worth it Xanatos." Qui Gon turned his back to Xanatos, to leave the room. Suddenly Qui Gon felt something. 'Obi Wan?'  
/Master, Duck!/  
Qui Gon ducked just in time to escape a deadly blow given by Xanatos and his light saber. The blade touched Qui Gon's arm, burning the skin. Qui Gon dropped Obi Wan, as the blade connected to his skin. Qui Gon leapt to his feet to parry another one of Xanatos' blows. He knew he didn't have time for this, but he was being driven by something else. He wanted Xanatos to pay for what he had done; he didn't care if he was thrown out of the order, or if he was killed, as long as Xanatos paid.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Qui Gon noticed Mace Windu enter the room. He knew Mace would want to join the fight, but he didn't want help, he didn't want anyone else to have the satisfaction of hurting Xanatos. /Get Obi Wan out of here/ Qui Gon called to his friend, through their own bond.  
/What about you?/ Mace asked, as he rushed to Obi Wan.  
/Unfinished business/. Qui Gon continued.  
/Qui Gon no, Think about the boy/.  
/Now Mace, get him home/.  
With that Mace reluctantly picked Obi Wan up, and left his friend to his destiny.  



	11. Born To Suffer: Chapter XI

Chapter XI:  
  
  
The battle was fierce, fueled by anger, and hate. The hot blades of the light sabers sparked as they connected. Qui Gon Jinn was perhaps the best swordsman in the Jedi order, and rage made him even stronger. He should've had the upper hand in this battle, but unfortunately (in this case) both his apprentices were good students. Xanatos was quicker than Qui Gon, but he was careless; his arrogance made him clumsy, had Qui Gon been using the force to fight instead of anger, he would have discovered this. In the back of his mind he could hear a tiny voice telling him that this was wrong, to not fight in anger, but Qui Gon ignored it. Xanatos worse than he had ever known he could be hurt had hurt him. At one point Xanatos was his "son", and Qui Gon was crushed after he turned to the dark side. Qui Gon vowed to never let himself care about somebody that much ever again, but then along came Obi Wan Kenobi. Qui Gon tried to push the boy away, tried not to care, but anyone who knows Obi Wan, knows it's very hard not to care about him. Qui Gon's thoughts then returned to the awful holovid, then to how terrible his padawan looked when he found him earlier, his pale face, blue lips...rage flooded Qui Gon's body, and he pounced on Xanatos.   
Xanatos was caught off guard and found it very difficult to block the older man's blows. Qui Gon's heart was full of hate for what Xanatos had done; he wanted him to pay for what he had done to Obi Wan, and if Obi Wan were to die... The thought of that made Qui Gon snap. He rushed at Xanatos, causing both of them to drop their light sabers. He pushed Xanatos to the wall with a loud thud. Xanatos looked at the hate in Qui Gon's eyes and smiled. Qui Gon clenched his fist, and with as much strength as he had, he rose that fist, and began to beat his former apprentice.  
  
**  
  
Mace Windu ran down the long hall, and headed back to the ship. In his arms he cradled the lifeless form of Obi Wan Kenobi. Mace looked down at the boy, a shiver ran down his spine 'it's like carrying a skeleton' he thought to himself. Behind the double doors, Mace could feel the dark ripples in the force. He knew his friend was using hate to fight. Mace desperately wanted to help Qui Gon, but he knew he had to get the boy home.   
As he made his way down the hall, he suddenly felt Obi Wan slip out of his arms 'what the...' He turned around and saw Ona Nobis glaring at him, Obi Wan on the ground, her whip around his leg.  
"Going somewhere Jedi?" She asked in a snarl.  
Mace went for his light saber. "Yes actually I was."  
"Not with my prize." She motioned to Obi Wan, and then flicked her whip at Mace, who blocked it with his saber. The whip wrapped around the blade, both opponents tried to pull their weapons free. Ona Nobis kicked Mace Square in the jaw, causing him to fall backwards. He quickly regained his footing, and went after the woman. Once again their weapons intertwined.  
  
Obi Wan opened his eyes, he saw Mace fighting the bounty hunter. 'Mace? But where's Qui Gon?' Suddenly he felt the dark ripples in the force 'master, no'. Obi Wan looked at Mace again, and knew that he couldn't help. Obi Wan knew it was up to him to help his master. Using what little energy he had stored, Obi Wan crawled on his stomach back down the hall to the double doors. A trail of blood followed after him. The hall felt like it lasted for miles, Obi Wan was exhausted. By the time he reached the doors, all he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he had to help Qui Gon. He couldn't bear the thought of his master turning to the dark side. As he forced the door open and crawled inside, to his horror he saw his master beating an unconscious Xanatos. Obi Wan tried to call out to his master, but he still couldn't speak. He then summed up all his strength and called through their bond.  
/master?/  
Qui Gon didn't seem to notice, he was reaching for his light saber to kill Xanatos. Obi Wan desperately tried harder.  
/Master!/  
Qui Gon looked around /Obi Wan?/ He turned and saw his apprentice on the ground looking at him with his big blue eyes.   
/Master no, not for me/ Obi Wan begged his master, tears spilling over.  
/But I want him to die for what he did to you/ Qui Gon said, his own tears spilling.  
Obi Wan could feel himself slipping away, /anger leads down a dark path.../ Obi Wan's mind was growing dark, he was becoming incoherent /no...dark...side...master.../   
Qui Gon looked at his light saber, and then at Xanatos. He let his grip on Xanatos' tunic go, and his former pupil dropped to the floor. Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan 'oh gods, what did I almost do?' He looked at his apprentice with new respect; the boy had risked his life further to save his master from turning to the dark side. Qui Gon marveled, here he was the teacher, and he just learned a lesson from the student. Suddenly Obi Wan began to cough Violently, blood came out with each cough.  
"Obi Wan?" Qui Gon rushed to his side. "Obi Wan!" Obi Wan's eyes were unable to focus. Qui Gon cupped the young man's face. "Focus here padawan, focus on me." Obi Wan blinked for a moment, regaining his focus, and looked at his master. "Stay with me Obi Wan...please."  
/I'm cold/ Obi Wan said, and he coughed again.  
Qui Gon picked up the boy, he held him as close to his body as he could. "Let's get you home."  
  
**  
Mace Windu continued to fight with the angry bounty hunter; he was beginning to grow weary. He suddenly realized that he hadn't slept in two days, and now his body was beginning to threaten to give up. Mace knew he had to finish this battle, and now. He swung at the woman's legs, causing her to jump, and then he moved in and grabbed the handle of the whip. The two foes fought for control of the deadly weapon. Without realizing it, Ona Nobis had tangled the whip around her midsection, Mace saw this, and quickly turned on the whips electric current. The woman cried in pain for a moment, then was silent. She crumpled to the floor. Mace looked at her, and checked her pulse, she was gone. Quickly he rose to his feet, and looked to where he left Obi Wan. Suddenly to his horror, he found no sign of the padawan, only a trail of blood leading down the hall. 'Gods, Qui Gon is going to kill me' he thought to himself as he took off down the hall.   
  
As Mace Windu ran down the long hall, he almost ran into (literally) Qui Gon. He was thankful that his friend was ok, and he was holding his padawan.  
"Obi Wan?" Mace asked Qui Gon, when he saw the two.   
"We're losing him Mace, he needs a healer." Qui Gon looked at his apprentice, forlorn.   
"I'll get the ship started." Mace started to run to the ship, but then stopped. "Xanatos?"  
"Contact the Senate police, tell them Xanatos is here, waiting for them to pick him up."  
Mace nodded, and ran back to the ship. Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan as he made his way down the hall.   
/hold on son; hold on/ with that he made his way onto the ship.   
  
  



	12. Born To Suffer: Chapter XII

Chapter XII:  
  
As the ship made it's way back to the temple, Qui Gon sat by his padawan's side. He cursed himself for letting this happen to Obi Wan. He didn't know what he would do if he were to lose this boy. When he became a Jedi, he had given up a life that others take for granted. The life of a Jedi consists of discipline, and honor, but you have to give up having a spouse, and children. To Qui Gon, Obi Wan was his family, and he had let him down. He looked down at the padawan, who had slipped into unconsciousness again. He held the young man's hand, praying to the force to let Obi Wan live. He stroked the teenager's hair, and bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. After the kiss, he didn't move his head away from Obi Wan; instead, the large man leaned his head on his "son's" and cried. Mace Windu, clearing his throat, interrupted his cries.   
"We're almost there Qui." He said, not sure what else to say. "The healers are at the hanger, waiting."   
Qui Gon nodded his head in response.   
**  
  
When the ship finally landed, healers grabbed Obi Wan out of Qui Gon's grasp. Qui Gon's heart lurched as his padawan was ripped from his arms, he wanted to protect Obi Wan, but he let them take him. Quickly the healers rushed Obi Wan to their ward, Qui Gon watched his padawan drift away out of sight. Suddenly Qui Gon was aware how exhausted he had become. Yoda walked up to him, and pointed his staff at Qui Gon's own wound in his shoulder.   
"Have that looked at you should." He told Qui Gon, who was still not responding to anything.   
Qui Gon looked at his shoulder, and shrugged.   
"Need to be healed yourself when the boy wakes up you do." Yoda continued. "Tell you when information we receive I will." Qui Gon still looked towards where his apprentice had been taken. "Go." Yoda said, and he gave the human a shove in the direction. As Yoda watched Qui Gon go to the healer's ward, Mace came down the ramp of the ship. Yoda shook his head. "Almost lost him we did." He said to his friend.  
"I know, Qui Gon came so close to turning." Mace answered with a sigh.  
"Not speaking of Qui Gon was I." Yoda said, looking at Mace.   
"Obi Wan crawled to where Qui Gon was fighting Xanatos..." Mace retold the story "he saved Qui Gon from turning, but risked his own life."  
"Qui Gon's defiance I sense in him, needs that he does not." Yoda said with a grunt.  
Mace chuckled. "That's the understatement of the year."  
  
**  
Qui Gon was sitting in the waiting room of the healer's ward; it had been 5 hours since they brought Obi Wan back, but still no word on his condition. Qui Gon looked out the window, at the passing traffic of Courascant. Yoda made his way to his former apprentice.   
"How feel you?" He asked Qui Gon, as he sat next to him.  
"Afraid master." Qui Gon admitted.  
"Hmmm, afraid to lose the boy I think."  
"More than that master, afraid that this is Obi Wan's destiny." Qui Gon answered, still not looking at Yoda.   
"Explain."  
Qui Gon let out a long sigh. "I thought more about what you said, about Obi Wan being born to suffer, what if you're right?"  
Yoda also let out a sigh. "Suffering makes one stronger, preparing him this was I think."  
Qui Gon nodded. "I think you might be right." He looked at Yoda, tears coming to his lids. "I had a dream sometime ago, it was of Obi Wan as an old man..." Qui Gon was holding back his tears. "He was alone master Yoda, and he was hurting, hurting worse than anyone has ever been hurt before. And no one was able to help him." Qui Gon turned away from his master, so that he wouldn't see the tears. Yoda nodded, and hung his head. They sat in silence for a long moment. "Why him master? Why can't it be someone else?" Yoda looked up at his former pupil and shrugged.   
"Always changing the future is, not certain what you see is true." Yoda told Qui Gon, trying to calm the man down. Both Jedi masters sat in a long silence, when finally a healer came out to meet them. Qui Gon's heart was racing.   
"Master Jinn, master Yoda." The healer bowed to them. "We finally have him stabilized, he lost an amazingly large amount of blood. We need to keep a close eye on him for the next 48 hours, after that if he survives we can get him into the bacta tanks." She looked at Qui Gon. "I'll give you the name of our mind healer, I think once his physical wounds have healed, he still has a long way to go."   
Qui Gon nodded. "Thank you." He looked at Yoda, who put a hand on his arm. "Can we see him?"  
The healer looked at him. "Yes, but he's not awake yet."  
Suddenly Mace Windu appeared with She-ar-ah. "Look who I found hiding behind that plant right there." He said, pointing to a potted plant. She-ar-ah looked at the masters, embarrassed.   
"Will Obi Wan be ok?" She asked in a quiet tone.   
Qui Gon knelt in front of her. "I think so little one, thanks to you." With that She-ar-ah gave Qui Gon a big hug, they both let out some tears.   
**  
Later that night, Qui Gon Jinn, Yoda, Mace Windu, and She-ar-ah all were asleep in Obi Wan Kenobi's healer's room. Obi Wan opened his eyes, to his surprise he found the four Jedi in his room. Qui Gon was holding his hand, Yoda was next to him, and She-ar-ah and Mace were asleep on the couch. Obi Wan smiled, he was glad to be home. He knew that this was his family. Yoda opened his eyes and looked at Obi Wan, and smiled.  
/glad to have you home we are/.  
/glad to be home master/.  
/proud of you we are/ Yoda continued.  
/why?/  
/another time tell you I will. Rest now you need/.  
Yoda walked up to Obi Wan, and placed his hand over his eyes. Obi Wan fell into a deep sleep.   
/So far you have come little one, still so far to go/. With that Yoda took his place back on his chair and fell asleep.   



	13. Born To Suffer: Chapter XIII

*Ewan's girl here- due to popular demand, I'm writing a couple more chapters to this story. It took me a while to go and figure out how I wanted to continue it. Thank you all for enjoying this story. I will have more stories to come.  
  
Chapter XIII:  
  
Three weeks have gone by since the terrible ordeal; Obi Wan was still restricted to the healer's ward. He was fully conscience now, but still had pain; majority of his time was spent on heavy pain medication. Thanks to the bacta tanks, his minor injuries were cured; he still had trouble breathing because of the hole in his lung, and trouble moving because of the broken ribs. He probably would've been better by now, if he hadn't of crawled down the long hall to save his master, damaging himself further, but to Obi Wan it was worth the extra time in the healer's ward.   
The first week after Obi Wan returned was an intense one for everyone. Obi Wan's heart gave out 3 times, and had to be resesitated. Qui Gon spent most of his time watching over his healing padawan, he wasn't about to let the boy out of his sight again. Now that Obi Wan was getting better, Qui Gon knew he could begin to focus on himself as well. The elder Jedi had lost quite a lot of weight while caring for his apprentice, and he receive very little sleep. This worried the healers, because they didn't want to have to take care of both master and apprentice. Qui Gon also attended sessions with master Yoda to help get ready for Obi Wan's mind healing. The boy had said very little about the ordeal, he really didn't seem to talk much at all, and this was worrying Qui Gon.   
"It's not like him to shut me away master." Qui Gon told Yoda during one of their sessions.  
"Suffered much he has, give it time you must." Yoda said, taking a sip of tea.  
"I realize this master..."  
"Do you? Realize this you do not I think." Yoda chided his former student.  
Qui Gon sighed. "I just want the old Obi Wan back."  
"Not possible, for a reason too. Stronger this will make him." Yoda took another sip.  
"Stronger? Obi Wan is already so strong in the force, why would he possibly need to be any stronger? Why did he have to go through this?" Qui Gon asked, fiddling with his teacup.  
Yoda hung his head. "Trying to find the reason I am, know this do I...important is that boy, important to the order."  
"I remember when I said that I wouldn't take another apprentice. You said that the apprentice I had would go down in history as one of the greatest Jedi masters ever to live." Qui Gon said, looking at his old master.  
Yoda nodded. "Believe me now do you?"  
Qui Gon chuckled. "With all my heart master. With all my heart."  
**  
Obi Wan was in bed, lying on his side. He looked at the wall, he didn't know what else to focus on. He was tired of seeing the looks on people's faces when they came to see him. Most of them knew what had happened to him, worst of all; his master knew what happened to him. 'Why wasn't I strong enough? I'm a Jedi, why couldn't I stop them?' Feelings of shame danced through his head. He didn't want anything, except to lie in that bed forever. He didn't want to go back into the temple to face the people he grew up with. 'At least Bruck is dead, I could imagine the things he'd say about this.' Obi Wan then chided himself for thinking that. 'That's not the Jedi way of thinking Obi Wan. Oh who gives a shit anymore?' Obi Wan let out a long sigh. Qui Gon stepped into the room, he could sense Obi Wan fighting his emotions, and thoughts, but Obi Wan was blocking his master out, protecting him from the awful feelings. It broke Qui Gon's heart to know that the young man wouldn't come to him for guidance. Suddenly Qui Gon realized that Obi Wan was crying.  
"Obi Wan?" He asked as he put a reassuring hand on his apprentice's shoulder.   
Obi Wan stiffened under the touch. "Don't touch me." He commanded.   
Qui Gon removed his hand. Since he has been conscience, Obi Wan hadn't let any men touch him, including his master. "Obi Wan, I want to help."  
"I'm fine master." Obi Wan said, still looking at the wall.  
"You're not fine padawan. You need help." Qui Gon said, sitting on the chair by Obi Wan's bed.  
"You want to help, then go away!" Obi Wan said very forcibly.   
"Yes Obi Wan, but if you need anything, please call me." With that Qui Gon left his apprentice.   
Obi Wan eventually tired himself out, and fell asleep. His mind was taken over by nightmares. All he could see was two grotesque men all around him. Touching him, kissing him, defiling him. He still could smell the alcohol on their breaths, feel their clammy hands rubbing his body, feel their... "Master...why?" Obi Wan moaned out loud. Sweat began to drip down his forehead, and he tossed about the bed. "Please stop!" He called out louder. Suddenly he felt a hand grip his. He felt peace surround him, he opened his eyes, he saw a young, but beautiful face staring into his eyes, purple hair tied back into a bun. Obi Wan smiled at his visitor. "She-ar-ah."  
"You have such bad dreams." She said, still holding his hand.  
Obi Wan nodded. "Yes I do little one."  
"I can help you." She said with confidence.  
"This isn't like my scraped knee She-ar-ah, no one can help me." He turned back to the wall.  
"Bantha fodder. You are a great Jedi Obi Wan, you will be ok." She-ar-ah turned his face back to her, tears formed in her eyes. "You have to be ok, you just have too." Tears fell from her gray eyes.  
Obi Wan reached up, and whipped away a tear. "It's so hard She-ar-ah, I don't know what to do. I'm such a failure." His own tears began to flow.  
She-ar-ah shook her head. "No, that isn't true. Qui Gon told me how brave you were."  
"But I let them win, I let them beat me." Tears flowed freely from his blue eyes.   
She-ar-ah laid down next to him, and put her arms around him. "Tell me." She said in a whisper.   
"You don't need to hear it, I wont let you know."  
"You can't protect me forever Obi Wan, I'm growing up...tell me." She pulled herself closer to him.   
Finally, Obi Wan let his emotions go, he unloaded everything onto little She-ar-ah. He wasn't embarrassed telling these things to her, and she took them with great maturity. Finally, Obi Wan drifted back to sleep, She-ar-ah still held him close, and she fell asleep. Little did the two friends know, but two figures observed them the entire time. Behind a two way mirror, stood Qui Gon Jinn, and Mace Windu watched the scene before them. The two friends looked at each other in amazement.   
"That girl is just what he needs." Qui Gon stated.   
"The two of them share a bond, that much is for sure." Mace commented back.   
"I can't believe he was doubting himself, not many Jedi would be able to handle what he went through." Qui Gon looked at his apprentice through the mirror.   
"Well, he had a great teacher Qui." Mace smiled at his old friend.   
"Now the healing can really begin." The two masters then left the healer's ward to get some dinner, and they left the two sleeping apprentices where they laid, hoping both could receive a peaceful nights sleep.   



	14. Born To Suffer: Chapter IXV

*This goes out to all of you who have taken the time to read this story, and review! Without you, I don't know if this story would've been finished this quickly. Thank you all! -love: Ewan's girl.  
  
Chapter: IXV (I think that's roman numerals for 14)  
  
Early one morning, a few weeks after Obi Wan had been released from the healers, he found himself standing before a small skeet ship. He leaned his weight on his walking staff that he still had to use to get around. His healing had made leaps and bounds, but there was still some things he had to do. He hated sneaking around behind Qui Gon's back, but he couldn't let his master know where he was going, this was something he had to do alone. Behind him, Obi Wan could hear the sound of another person's walking staff, Obi Wan turned to see Yoda making his way to the younger man. Obi Wan did his best to bow to the Jedi master.   
"Thank you for meeting me master Yoda." Obi Wan said, as he came back from his bow.   
"So sure you want to do this hmmm?" Yoda asked him, sleepy eyes staring into Obi Wan's.  
"I need closure master."  
"Understand this I do. But warn you I do, emotional things heading into you are." Yoda put a hand on the boy's.  
"I know master."  
Yoda's eyes went wide. "Still a dangerous time for you this is, not so sure wise idea this was."  
Obi Wan nodded. "I have to do this master...alone."  
"Never alone are you, the force always by your side. Remember this you must Obi Wan, never alone are you...never alone will you be."  
Obi Wan was taken back by Yoda's words, they seemed to frighten him a little. "I will always turn to the force master, it will give me strength." With that Obi Wan entered the ship's cockpit. "Tell master Qui Gon that I will be back, and not to worry." He called out to Yoda.  
Yoda nodded. 'Worry still he will I think. Reckless this one is.' Yoda then watched the 16-year-old apprentice pilot his ship out of the temple. He sighed to himself.   
**  
Obi Wan piloted his ship through the morning traffic on Courascant. He made his way to the far side of the planet, to the Courascant Correctional Facility. He had received a pass from Chancellor Vallorum to be able to go deep into the prison. He made his way pass various different species, which had committed crimes against the senate. Finally, he found the cell he was looking for. He noticed a figure lying on his bed; the dark figure looked up when he noticed Obi Wan, and laughed.   
"Missed me did you?" The figure asked, his voice sending chills down Obi Wan's spine.   
Obi Wan looked at the man, hate began to fill his body.  
The man strolled to the bars, and looked at Obi Wan, his eyes beaming. "So, they saved you after all, I'm impressed Qui Gon bothered, I mean, he didn't with me."  
"That's because you failed Qui Gon." Obi Wan finally answered.  
"Oh and you didn't? I'm sure you could've stopped us...if you really wanted us too. But I think you enjoyed it." Xanatos smiled. "And you stopped our master from killing me...you must've liked it somewhat."  
Obi Wan couldn't take his taunts anymore. He focused with the force, and Xanatos began to gasp for air. "You listen to me, I could kill you right now, and no one would miss you. If you ever come near my master, do you hear me? My master again, so help me god, I will kill you." He tightened his grip on Xanatos' neck. "The universe would thank me for ridding it of you..." Xanatos gasped for air, but found it harder and harder, suddenly Obi Wan let go, and Xanatos fell to the floor. "But you're not worth it. Because if I had killed you, then you would've won; the force is my ally Xanatos, and not you or any other dark lord will change that." With that Obi Wan left the coughing Xanatos alone, a smile across his face. 'Gods that felt good'.  
**  
Obi Wan made his way across the galaxy, it had been a long trip, but he had one more stop before he could go home. He piloted his small ship to an orange planet in the outer rim territory; a planet by the name of Tatooine, or so is what Obi Wan thought was it's name. He heard the story of how Qui Gon ran into his real mother, Obi Wan needed to make sure. He set the coordinates that Yoda gave him, and landed near a moisture farm on the outskirts of a town. As he made his way down the ramp of the ship, he saw a boy of about 11 or 12 years old making his way to the ship. The boy was carrying a blaster, and pointed it at Obi Wan. Obi Wan held up his hands to show the boy that he was unarmed, even though his light saber was hanging by his side.   
"What do you want?" The boy asked in an angry tone.   
"I'm looking for Nynal Kenobi." Obi Wan answered, blinking at the light of the harsh suns.   
"Why?" The boy kept the blaster pointed at the stranger.  
"A personal matter. Is she here?"  
"Owen?" Another man's voice came from the homestead. "What's going on?"   
"We have a visitor father." Owen called back. Then a man in his 40's or 50's came forward. Obi Wan bowed out of respect, not knowing what else to do. "He's looking for mom!" The boy called to his father. Obi Wan's eyes grew wide. 'Mom? This is my brother?'  
"Hello, my name is Roje Lars, this is my son Owen." The man shook Obi Wan's hand.   
"I'm Obi Wan Kenobi..." Before Obi Wan could say anything else the man spoke again.  
"You're Obi Wan?" Obi Wan nodded. The man looked at him suspicious. "Why have you come here?"  
"I'm looking for my mother, I would like to meet her..." Obi Wan hung his head "I don't remember her, and I'd like to."   
Roje and Owen exchanged sad glances. "My wife is very ill sir, she doesn't have much longer I'm afraid."  
Obi Wan noticed tears falling from Owen's eyes. Obi Wan's own throat grew tight. "Please sir, all I want to do is see her." Owen was ready to protest, but Roje nodded.   
"She would like that Obi Wan, she misses you greatly."  
With that, Obi Wan followed his new family into their home; he wasn't sure what he would say to his mother, he just knew he had to see her.  



	15. Born To Suffer: Chapter XV

Chapter XV:  
  
Obi Wan made his way through the hot sand on the planet of Tatooine, he followed his companions to a tiny homestead. He looked at Roje Lars, and figured that his mother must've remarried. 'What happened to my father?' Of course deep in his heart, he really didn't care. Roje was a tall man, almost as tall as Qui Gon; he had to duck, to enter the homestead.   
"Owen, get our guest some water." Roje commanded his son, as they entered the home, Owen reluctantly went to the kitchen.   
Obi Wan looked around the house, he noticed holopics of the family, and he smiled a sad smile to himself. 'Gods, how my life would be different if I lived here.' Roje slipped behind a curtain that separated the rooms, and told Obi Wan to make himself at home. Obi Wan sat on the couch, and waited for some company, it came in the form of Owen, who shoved the glass of water in Obi Wan's face.   
"Thank you." Obi Wan said politely.   
"So, what's the deal with you?" Owen asked, sitting in a chair across from Obi Wan.   
"I'm sorry?"  
"You're a Jedi right?"  
"Well I will be someday." Obi Wan took a sip of the cool liquid.  
"How did they know you were a Jedi?" Owen asked, very curious.   
"They can sense that I'm force sensitive, because of the midi clorians."  
"Midi clorians?" Owen looked confused.  
"Don't worry about it, it's hard to explain." Obi Wan took another sip.  
"So you think I won't understand or something." Owen became defensive.  
"No, I didn't say that."  
"But that's what you meant. You think you're better than me, just because you are a Jedi?" Anger became apparent in Owen's voice.  
"No, brother I would never think that." Obi Wan was trying to avoid a fistfight.  
"Don't call me brother! Since when have you been apart of this family?"  
"It wasn't my choice to leave Owen!" Now Obi Wan became defensive.  
"You've had everything given to you, you don't understand what I've been through, what she's been through...what you put her through." Tears streamed down Owen's cheeks.   
"Owen, believe me you don't want to compare suffering right now."  
"Oh so now you think you've suffered more than us, just because you are a Jedi!"  
Obi Wan was ready to smack this boy for what he was saying, but he knew that wouldn't solve anything. He used his training, and calmed himself.   
"She's always loved you more! And you were never even here!" Owen was still ranting.  
Obi Wan opened his eyes. 'Gods, that's what this is about.' He put a hand on Owen's shoulder. "I'm sorry that you feel you need to be jealous. I didn't know that I even had a family Owen, please forgive my rudeness."  
They were interrupted by another presence in the room; Roje cleared his throat.   
"Obi Wan? She's ready to see you."  
Obi Wan swallowed hard, he didn't know what to expect. He made his way to the curtain. Before entering the room, he called upon the force for help, and then entered. He found himself in a dimly lit room, with a large bed in the center. Under a mountain of blankets, he saw a frail looking woman, who was staring at her visitor in disbelief. Obi Wan jumped when her coughing broke the silence.   
"Mother?" He spoke in a very soft tone.  
"Obi Wan? My son?" She spoke in a weak tone. "Could it be?"  
"Yes mother, it's me." He looked at the woman, she looked just like the woman who took him from the temple, and this made him nervous. "How are you feeling?" He asked lamely, due to lack of anything else to say.   
"I'm dying little one." She said as she coughed again.  
Obi Wan felt tears coming to his eyes, he didn't understand why, because he didn't know this woman; and yet, he shared a bond with her. "No." He said like a lost child.   
She reached out her hand to him, he took it. "My gods, you are so beautiful." She said, beaming with pride. She coughed again, Obi Wan could see the blood spots on her pillowcase, and this broke his heart into a million pieces. "I'm so sorry my son, I wasn't strong enough to protect you from him."  
Obi Wan stroked her hair. "Shhhh."  
"I prayed that someone would rescue you, and then that Jedi burst through the door." She coughed again. "But when you were gone, I hated him for taking you."   
"Mother please, don't hate Qui Gon, he's been my father for many years now."  
Nynal shook her head. "I'm not angry at him for saving you...I just wish that I could've seen you grow up." She put a hand on his cheek. "You're almost a man now, and a Jedi at that. I'm so proud to be your mother."  
Tears escaped from Obi Wan's eyes. "I love you mom." He leaned his head on her shoulder and cried.   
"You have no idea how much I longed to hear those words uttered from you." She said as she stroked his hair. "I love you so much, my Ben."   
Obi Wan kissed her cheek, and moved some hair out of her face. They sat in silence for a long moment, and then she fell asleep.   
Obi Wan walked out of the room, and found Roje sitting on the couch. Obi Wan sat next to him. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, whipping a stray tear.  
"She has problems with her lungs, due to the sand on this planet." Roje's words were choked with pain. "It's my fault, because I brought her here."  
Obi Wan put a reassuring hand on the older man's shoulder. "Blaming yourself will not solve anything."  
Owen came back into the room, and sat in his chair. "Will you be leaving us now?" Roje asked Obi Wan.   
"Yes, I have to get back to the temple." Obi Wan answered.  
"You're leaving us?" Owen asked, almost in a hurt tone.  
"Yes Owen, my destiny lies on another path."  
"So now that you come to see her, you're just going to leave her like that." Owen began to get angry.   
"Owen, there's nothing I can do for her." Obi Wan insisted. "I really wish there was."  
"You Jedi are worthless, you know that?" With that Owen ran out of the room.   
Roje turned to Obi Wan. "I'm sorry about that, he's taking this really hard."  
Obi Wan nodded. "Maybe I shouldn't have come here."  



	16. Born To Suffer: Chapter XVI

*Hey it's me again! Just wanted to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story; I didn't know you would like it this much! I love getting the reviews in my email everyday, it's a constant ego boost, lol. Well here is the final chapter for this story, but not the final chapter to my stories which follow the born to suffer idea. Love you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own the lovely Obi Wan, or anyone else.  
  
*Chapter XVI: (16)  
  
Obi Wan stared at his brother, he felt bad about not being able to help. "Owen, I'm sorry; I really wish there was something I could do."  
"It doesn't matter. Just go." Owen turned his back to Obi Wan.  
Suddenly coughing was heard coming from the woman's room, and Obi Wan's step father ran to help. The teenager looked at his younger brother, he was torn between this family he's never been a part of, and the family he's dedicated his life to. "Maybe there is something that I can do." He finally broke the silence between the two of them.   
Owen stared in disbelief. "There is?"  
Obi Wan nodded, but his head was shouting "no".   
Obi Wan went to the room, and found his mother lying in her bed, holding Roje's hand. The teen who was still weak from his own suffering not too long ago walked to her other side. Owen followed in shortly there after. Obi Wan gently stroked his mothers hair, and she looked at him with blood shot eyes. "Mother, I need you to just relax." He ordered her, as he placed his hands on her head. She closed her eyes, and let his energy inside. Obi Wan too closed his eyes, and began to call upon the force. Roje and Owen sat back watching this amazing sight; a warm blue glow emerged from the two, as Obi Wan began to chant in an unregonizable language. Obi Wan could feel his life force flow into his weakened mother; suddenly he realized how weak his body still was. He fought the darkness that was threatening to consume him. He continued to heal his mother, until he collapsed to the floor.   
**  
The sound of beeping, and the familiar smell of the healer's ward brought Obi Wan out of unconsciesness. He turned his head to the side, and noticed a worried Qui Gon staring back at him. Obi Wan moaned when he felt the pain in his head.   
"Relax." Qui Gon ordered.  
"How...how did I get back here?" He asked, his head still spinning.   
"We received a call from Tatooine." He looked at his apprentice. "You weren't ready Obi Wan." The master chided the student.   
"I know master, I'm not a healer, I just thought..."  
"No, you weren't ready to see them. You didn't have your strength back completely." Qui Gon shifted his weight in his seat.   
Obi Wan looked down. "How...how is she?"  
Qui Gon held Obi Wan's hand tightly. "I'm sorry little one." Obi Wan closed his eyes in pain. "She didn't make it." Qui Gon finished.   
Qui Gon prepared himself for the tears; he knew Obi Wan had gone through so much in such a short amount of time. But the tears never came, Obi Wan just nodded.   
"I understand." He said in a very composed tone.   
"Are you sure you are alright padawan?"  
Obi Wan looked at his master, and smiled. "Nothing happends by accident with the force. I may not always understand it's reasons, but it is always there to support me."  
Qui Gon marveled at the maturity of his padawan's answer. He almost couldn't believe how much Obi Wan seemed to grow in that instant. Right then and there it was clear why the force had chosen Obi Wan to suffer; no other Jedi would've been able to handle what he went through, and still have such faith in the force. Suddenly Obi Wan drifted back to sleep. Qui Gon noticed Yoda in the door way, he looked at his former master.  
"Told you I did." Yoda stated.   
All Qui Gon could do was nod. 'This boy is special indeed'. Of course Qui Gon already knew that.  



End file.
